<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied Up and Wanting by TwistedSamurai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914911">Tied Up and Wanting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai'>TwistedSamurai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professional Boundaries [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tseng is called a slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Elena/Rufus/Tseng. With Tseng stuck between the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena/Rufus Shinra, Elena/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professional Boundaries [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tied Up and Wanting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of heavy breathing, low whispers, and muffled whimpering pleas were all that could be heard in the soft quiet of Rufus’ bedroom. Elena leaned in to gently nip at Tseng’s sweat soaked skin, enjoying the muffled sound he made from under the tie Rufus had shoved into his mouth earlier.</p><p>If anyone in Shinra was asked, most would say that Elena looked too young for her job. That she was clumsy, and still a rookie in the Turks. Young and naïve. But there were those who clearly knew better. Namely her boss, Tseng, and President Rufus Shinra.</p><p>Elena’s gaze trailed away from Tseng to Rufus. She had a firm grip on the blonde’s hips, guiding every slam on his hips down as he rode Tseng. She watched as Rufus hissed softly in Tseng’s ear, shivering at the sound of a growl that came from the man. Even when he was being moved, he was the one in control. He didn’t let them forget it either, blue eyes focusing sharply on Elena.</p><p>“How does this feel Director?” Rufus breathed, and Elena pressed her lips against Tseng’s neck again, smirking a bit at the small whine she felt come from his throat. “Tied down, between the two of us? You’re enjoying every second of it.” He grabbed a handful of Tseng’s hair, pulling his head back a bit more to give Elena more access. “Who would have thought the leader of the Turks could be such a good slut?”</p><p>Elena shifted a bit, ignoring Tseng’s soft groan as the strap-on moved inside him. Elena was fighting the urge to start moving again and draw more low whimpers from Tseng, but she held back. Rufus had ordered he be kept perfectly still, for now. Her gaze stayed locked with icy blue as Rufus watched her every move, small gasps passing his lips every time she brought his hips down. Her gaze finally moved to Tseng when he tried to speak around the tie in his mouth.</p><p>“Did you want to say something?” She murmured, pressing light kisses to Tseng’s jaw, and humming as he nodded a bit, pressing her chest fully against the ropes holding his arms behind his back. Tseng’s fingers moved slightly, gently brushing over her stomach and she pulled back again. “I don’t think you were given permission to touch. Even tied up.” She chided, suddenly pulled her hips back and snapping them forward as she pulled Rufus down again.</p><p>Tseng mumbled something behind the gag, and Rufus finally released the grip he had on his hair to pull the tie out, kissing his jaw. “You can speak, Tseng.” He groaned as Elena started to move now. She kept her movements to a steady pace, making sure not to slow down Rufus at all.</p><p>“Thank you- fuck- I need… I need more.” Tseng breathed, and both of them moaned softly. Elena groaned again as she started to pick up her pace. The low moans and cries from Rufus had Elena moaning softly, and Tseng moved his arms a bit against the ropes.</p><p>She smirked suddenly, slamming Rufus down and holding him there, ignoring the growl in his voice. She would willingly take punishment later as she brushed her lips against Tseng’ ear. “I think… You should beg Rufus to come. I know how badly you want to fill him. Feel him around you as you clench down on me.”</p><p>Rufus narrowed his eyes- clearly not happy he was being held still, but he didn’t demand Elena move him again either. Seeing how Tseng’s eyes fluttered shut at Elena’s words as she continued to speak in his ear had the blonde squirm a bit. He pressed down even more, inhaling sharply as the change in angle had Tseng pressing right against the bundle of nerves that had him clenching. Elena noted the change in his expression and finally let go of his hips, letting the male take full control of his own movements finally.</p><p>“Go on, Tseng. Beg for me.” He purred, leaning in to lick at Tseng’s lower lip. He pulled back when Tseng tried to deepen the kiss, ignoring the way he chased after him. “Beg.” He growled when all Tseng did was whimper softly. Elena’s hand wrapped around his hair, pulling his head back even more.</p><p>“Fuck- Fuck please. I want to come.” Tseng whispered, brown eyes almost black with lust as Elena nipped at his neck, drawing a low groan from his lips. “I want to fill you. Make you come, both of you.” He swallowed as Rufus leaned forward, inches from his face.</p><p>“Such an obedient slut…” He whispered, starting to move again. Elena held her grip firm, matching Rufus’ every move now. She adored seeing Tseng come so undone under them, lip parted with endless cries that were soon swallowed by Rufus when he leaned in to kiss him. One hand held Tseng’s jaw as the other slipped around him to touch Elena, thumb rubbing teasingly over one nipple. “… You won’t come in me. Not this time.” He breathed, pulling off suddenly and Tseng nearly sobbed. “No… Elena. Pull out.” He ordered breathlessly.</p><p>Elena nodded, slowly pulling out and Rufus turned him around so he could press flush against his back, hands both coming forward to run along Elena’s body. “You’re going to make both of us come, before you do. Can you do that?” He murmured as Elena removed the strap on, sliding up between Tseng’s legs. She licked her lips as she settled into place, her hips not stopping their decent until she was fully seated on the brown eyed male staring at her.</p><p>“Yes. I will.” He nodded eagerly as Rufus slowly pushed in. He leaned forward to kiss at Elena’s neck, working his way down to her collarbone and leaving a pale mark as they both started to move again.</p><p>Elena found her words failing her as she heard Rufus continuing to speak, telling them both how good they felt, and how delicious every moan Tseng made sounded from his lips. Her own cries soon mingled with his, and she focused on Rufus’ gaze once more. “Come, Elena.” He ordered. </p><p>She cried out as Rufus pulled her into a kiss, leaving Tseng pressed between them. It wasn’t long after her own orgasm that she felt how Rufus’ hips stuttered to a stop as he came. “Fuck… Please. Please.” Tseng whispered against her shoulder, and Elena nodded a bit, moving her hips still.</p><p>“Yes… You can come, Tseng. Come on, do it.” She whispered. It took a few more movements of her hips but she slowly stilled as Tseng came, loving the low whimpering moan it drew from him.</p><p>Rufus was the first to move, urging Elena off and together they made quick work of untying Tseng’s arms, rubbing them soothingly as they lay him down on the sheets. Rufus slipped off the bed, moving to get clothes to clean them all off as Elena rubbed Tseng’s shoulder with one hand, tilting his head a bit to press a small kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Thank you, Elena.” He murmured softly, one arm moving to wrap around her waist as Rufus came back. He smiled softly as Rufus leaned in to kiss first him and them Elena, before starting to wipe them both down. “We should be taking care of you.” He protested.</p><p>“Shush… You just lay here. You were so good, Tseng.” Rufus murmured. “So were you, Elena… Both of you.” He tossed the clothes on the floor when he was done, crawling between them to rest his head on Tseng’s shoulder and Elena draped across his back. Tseng smiled softly, closing his eyes as he pulled them both closer.</p><p>“Next time, I don’t want my hands tied.” He added tiredly, noting the small chuckles from both of them before he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>